Heroes Full Time- Spider-Man
by Darkness593
Summary: Full-ish explanation inside. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will take place on an Earth that will hopefully consist of stories by multiple authors on the site, I just want to be the catalyst. I will be handling the Spider-man stories for this Earth. I will only handle Spider-man, but stories centering around other Spider heroes should be held off until I introduce them. Spider heroes that will make their debuts in my story are Spider-Girl(formerly Jessica Parker), Spider Woman(formerly Gwen Stacy), Scarlet Spider(Spider Clone), Spider-Boy(formerly Miles Morales) and Spinneret(formerly Mary Jane Watson).**

 **This Earth is one where heroes are legally registered as their costumed identity. Their civilian identities are completely erased, except from the memories of those closest to them. This allows the heroes to focus solely on their mission without having to worry about promises and deadlines from their civilian lives. Exceptions to this law, the "Civilian Protection Committee", are business tycoons, like Tony Stark, and military personel, like Carol Danvers and James Rhodes.**

 **Monetary support to heroes is dependent on their public image, so Spider-man, who is constantly targeted by the Daily Bugle, and other papers under the control of the Kingpin, has a poor public image and lousy monetary support, while someone like Wasp, who is popular among the masses, has an excellent public image and great monetary support.**

 **That isn't to say that certain heroes are broke. Because they are registered, being heroes has become a paying job, just like anything else. They clock in when they wake up and clock out when they go to sleep. The monetary support is more or less like a holiday bonus, that is, if heroes took holidays.**

 **But that's enough from the explanation. Besides, some of you might understand better when given context in the story.**

 **...**

 **Heroes Tower(Apartment Complex built to house Superheroes)- 3 months after the emergence of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl**

Spider-Man exited his suite, Room 810, with a basket containing his filthy costumes. In the three months since he started work as a hero, he has gone through a few costume changes. First there was a full body spandex suit with red and blue coloring and a black web design, but the mask proved to be uncomfortable **(you know, the iconic one)**. He then downgraded to a street level version of the suit **(like the homemade suit in Spider-Man homecoming)** , but proved to be too clunky. Iron Man gave him armor after that **(Iron Spider)** , but that just slowed him down and restricted his movements. In the end, he designed a suit that ended up being somewhere between the three suits. Iron Man designed an eye mask-goggle blend that offered all the same bonuses as the helmet from the armor. He also had standard blue spandex and wore a red vest with a black spider emblem on the front, along with red arm bands, which hid his web shooters, and red shin bands, which hid other gadgets Spider-Man designed. He also let his hair grow out and didn't really style it, as the bedhead look made it look shorter while giving it character at the same time.

Spider-Man entered the elevator and was joined by Hawkeye before the doors closed.

"Hawkeye," Spider-Man greeted.

"Spidey," Hawkeye responded, pulling a newspaper out from under his arm.

Most of the other Heroes had started using the nickname Spidey, first given to him by the Human Torch, halfway through his second month as a hero. Despite them not having civilian identities anymore, any heroes related to Spider-Man, so far there was only one, referred to him by his old identity, Peter Parker. This was normal among heroes, as it showed that they have a connection.

Spider-Man looked at the paper in Hawkeye's hands. It was the day's issue of the Daily Bugle, the first and most popular "Spider Bashing" newspaper. As usual, Spider-man was on the front page. The picture was taken by Spider-Man himself, though he sent it in through the pen name B. Reilly. It showed Spider-Man distracting the Hulk while civilians ran for cover. Despite Spider-Man, and several witnesses, knowing what happened, the headline read "SPIDER-MAN LEADS HULK ON CITY WIDE RAMPAGE!"

The doors opened and the two heroes stepped out. Hawkeye headed straight for the door while Spider-Man took an immediate right and walked to the laundry room. Wasp was already there, leaning against a running dryer while reading the New York Times, which actually praised Spider-Man for protecting the city from the Hulk. Spider-Man placed his basket next to one of the washing machines and put his reds in first, learning from experience that washing reds and blues together will sometimes make the whole load purple. After he started the washer, he decided to get a quick bite from the diner across the lobby, as building policy states that you must be close to your laundry while the machines are running.

Spider-Man stepped into the diner and was immediately called out by Power Man, who was one of the heroes that had kitchen duty in the evenings. Spider-Man had window washing duties, for obvious reasons.

"Spider-Man, you want the Friday Special?" The bulky hero called from behind the counter.

"You know it," Spider-Man called back.

Spider-Man sat down at the counter and looked around. Iron Fist was sitting with Ant Man in a corner booth, where they were playing a Chess-Parcheesi hybrid and eating pie. Moon Knight sat in the booth by the entrance, chatting with Ghost Rider, likely about which politicians he believes to be demons in disguise. Black Panther sat with Professor X at the table closest to Peter, probably talking about moving the X-Men to Heroes Tower. Further down the counter, Spider-Man spotted Jewel staring at Power Man while he cooked. Next to her was Spider-Man's little sister, Spider Girl, eating meat loaf and mashed potatoes.

Spider-Girl's costume was practically identical to Spider-Man's, the only differences being the secondary and tertiary colors and the shapes of their spider emblems. While Spider-Man's secondary and tertiary colors were blue and black, Spider-Girl's were maroon and white. Spider-Man's spider emblem had two pairs of legs pointing up and two pairs pointing down, while Spider-Girl's emblem had all the legs pointing down, though the top two pairs looked like they were pointing to the sides. Spider-Girl also put more care into her appearance. Her long hair was much more neat, allowing it to flow elegantly down to her lower back.

Spider-Man had stopped talking to her in the past couple of months, not because they had a fight, but because he wanted to protect her public image. Being a little girl gives her an immediate boost in public standing, but being around Spider-Man, who is hated by two thirds of the city, would have a huge negative impact on her public image. So, for her sake, he stopped seeing her.

Spider-Man put money on the counter as soon as the take-out container was placed in front of him. He left the diner and made his way back to the laundry room, transferred his laundry over, and opened the container.

The Friday Special was otherwise referred to as the "Breakfast for Dinner Jambalaya" because it had bacon and eggs mixed in and waffles on the side. Spider-Man's "Hero Pay" as the other heroes call it, only allowed him to get two Daily Specials and he always saved them for Friday.

...

 **The next morning- Times Square**

The Square was barren save for Spider-Man, who had his ear pressed to the ground as he knocked on it.

"Here Lizzy," Spider-Man called, "come on out. There's no need to be afraid, it's just a little shot." Spider-Man then mumbled to himself, "A shot that'll turn you back into a one armed man, but still."

Spider-Man stood as the ground rumbled. A manhole cover shot into the air as the Lizard jumped into view.

"There you are!" Spider-Man called as more manhole covers shot up, revealing more Lizards, "And you've got some friends. Great, the more the-" a pair of huge green hands shot through the ground and wrapped around Spider-Man, "Mother."

Spider-Man held his breath as he was pulled into the sewers. He kicked the giant Lizard repeatedly in the face in an effort to break free, but only succeeded in making it angry when he kicked out it's tooth. It slammed him into the ground as the other Lizards converged on him.

'Only one shot,' Spider-Man thought as he pulled out a blue syringe.

The Lizards were practically on top of him when he released the contents of the syringe in the water. The Lizards suddenly stopped and convulsed, choking as the serum did it's job. Spider-Man brought each of them up to the surface two at a time as they slowly reverted back to human form. The big one turned out to be an gorilla that had gone missing from the Central Park zoo. The cops arrived as Spider-Man brought the original Lizard, Doctor Curtis Connors, out of the water. Two officers took Doctor Connors out of Spider-Man's arms as Police Captain George Stacy offered him a hand.

"Thank you Spider-Man," Captain Stacy said as he pulled Spider-Man out of the water, "That's another debt this city owes you."

"Don't worry about it," Spider-Man shook his head, "You would've done the same thing if you could've."

"You should be proud of your abilities. Whoever your family was, I'm sure they would be too."

"Uh," Spider-Man looks at nothing in particular in the distance, "Right."

Spider-Man shoots a web and swings off to find the next criminal to stop.

 **...**

 **As I said at the start, other heroes stories can be handled by you guys, I'm just doing Spider-Man. His and his sister's origin will be segmented through several flashbacks. Just so you know, Captain America's body has not been found yet, so he is still believed to be a dead war hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not quite sure if character mentions warrant a move to the crossover section, but for now, I'm going to assume that they don't unless the character is described.**

 **...**

Spider-Man sat in the living room of his suite, watching the International News and eating his breakfast. Whitney Chang appeared on the screen and Spider-Man turned up the volume. She usually gave him good publicity, but today's story wasn't about him.

"Progress in Nuclear engineering took another setback last night as yet another Nuclear Plant was destroyed," Chang began, "What started in Japan, with the emergence of a giant woman with near godlike abilities, has now reached across the ocean with the appearances of several more of these "Kaiju Girls", as the public has come to know them. The recent attack was on a plant located on an uninhabited island off the coast of Hawaii. The attacker was none other than Godzilla herself. Due to this attack, the president has passed a law that will allow federal and local law enforcement to enforce a curfew for the citizens. We can only hope that our heroes, along with the army, can protect us."

Spider-Man turned the TV off and sighed.

"How long is it going to be before one of those things arrives here?" He mumbled.

Spider-Man put his bowl and spoon in the sink and changed into his costume. He was fitting an armband over the web shooter on his left arm when he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened the door to see a muscular man with an eye patch waiting on the other side.

"Fury," Spider-Man greeted the man while putting his other arm band on, "How many times do I have to say "no" before you get the hint?"

"This isn't about that Spider-Man," Fury responded.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?" Spider-Man asked, putting his mask on.

"Several of my agents were investigating our mutual friend, Otto Octavius," the mention of that name made Spider-Man release the back strap of his mask, causing it to hit the back of his head with a SNAP, "but they were captured."

"Why come to me?" Spider-Man asked, "Don't you have a surplus of SHIELD heroes at your disposal?"

"We sent two in to rescue the captured agents, but they were ambushed."

"Octo-bots?" Fury nodded, "Fine. But I'm adding this to the list of "SHIELD screw-ups I had to clean up". Now how do I find them?"

"Here," Fury handed him a tracker, "White Tiger's homing beacon should lead you right to them."

Spider-Man nodded and closed the door. He turned on the tracker and jumped out the open window. He free fell four stories and shot a web line. It was smooth swinging from Manhattan to Queens. He stopped on a house to reload his web shooters and checked the tracker. They were in a warehouse just a little ways away.

"Argh!" Spider-Man held his head due to a sudden, splitting headache, "What's going on?"

The ringing from the headache faded as a voice came in. Spider-Man looked down to see the suburb in front of him had changed. It looked older and had a strange yellow tint to it. At first he thought it was the headache playing tricks on him, but then he saw a group of people in front of one of the houses and the voice became clear.

"Your mother and I are going away for a while," Spider-Man instantly recognized the voice of his father, Richard Parker, "You and Jessica are going to be staying with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben."

Spider-Man looked over to see his mother, Mary Parker, hand an infant Jessica to May Parker, holding back a sob.

"She only drinks soy milk," Mary explained, "and clowns give her nightmares. Even the smallest hint of white make up will make her scream."

Spider-Man turned away, not wanting to watch them leave. He didn't know back then, but that was the last time he would ever see his parents. He blinked several times and shook off the headache. When the headache subsided, he realized that he had been panting. He looked down to ensure that it was over. The doorway was empty and the color was back to normal. He heard a THWIP in the distance and left before Spider-Girl could question why he was there.

He arrived at the warehouse in a few moments and spotted the security camera peaking out beneath a faded sign. He walked into it's line of sight.

"OCK!" He called, looking directly at the camera, "Don't even bother with your Octo-bots, you know they can't hit me."

He heard the camera whir as it zoomed in on him.

"Whatever this is about, it's in _my_ city. Don't escalate this any further than it needs to be. Release the SHIELD agents and face me, Arthropod to Cephalopod."

After a couple second, the doors screeched open and Spider-Man heard the metal tentacles thumping on the ground.

"So," Doctor Octopus said as he came into view, "What brings you here, old friend?"

"I already told you, now let the agents go."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Ock lowered himself to his human legs, "but if you wish, I can show you what I'm working on." He gestured into the warehouse, "Come, for old times sake. You of all people should know how important science is to me Peter."

Spider-Man stepped inside and lowered his mask.

"You're not building another miniature sun in here, are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Of course not, those days are behind me."

"Then what's with those?" Spider-Man gestured to some Octo-bot's that were picking up scrap metal.

"Even the greatest minds need a little help." Ock opened one of the chest plates on his armor and pulled out some paperwork, handing it to Spider-Man, "I think you'll find that this experiment is being done strictly by the book. No forgeries, no theft."

"Then why is SHIELD so interested in what you're doing?"

"You should know better than anyone that SHIELD doesn't trust anyone with a criminal record."

"Or anyone with above average abilities."

Ock led him to the back of the warehouse, where a fusion generator stood, surrounded by podiums holding various plants. The SHIELD agents, along with White Tiger and Falcon, were held back by a group of Octo-bots.

"Care to venture a guess as to what I am doing?" Ock gestured to the generator.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Kaiju Girls?"

"Astute observation,"

"Judging from the military grade tech here, I would hazard a guess that what you're creating is going to be passed on to the government," He heard the unmistakable sound of a Stark suit, "and War Machine is coming to check on your progress." He eyed the plants, then a canister of blood he only just spotted beside the generator. His eyes widened, "You're trying to create your own Kaiju."

"No better weapon to use against them than one of their own"

Spider-Man put his mask back on and walked towards the hostages.

"You're still a mad man Ock," Spider-Man said as he punched an Octo-bot's eye lens, taking out it's processor, "unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to stop you," he took out the other Octo-bots, freeing the hostages, "not legally anyways. But you should know that this'll backfire. Didn't you at least read about the Biollante incident? You can't control nature, or play God. We need to learn from other people's mistakes. Stop this, or next time it'll be the Avengers that send me." He pushed the agents toward the entrance, "Let's go."

The group passed War Machine on their way out. Spider-Man said nothing to the armored colonel. He just looked at the chrome face plate and shook his head, disgusted at the thought of Iron Mans best friend could take part in a project like this.

"What do we do now?" White Tiger asked.

"Nothing, except hope that Fury can change the presidents mind about this." Falcon responded.

"What about you?" White Tiger turned to Spider-Man, "This is happening in your city, your home. You can't let this happen."

"Never said I was gonna. Just 'cause I can't do anything legally doesn't mean I can't do anything at all."

"Anything we can do to help?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah, tell Fury he owes me two favors for this mission."

 **...**

 **Two things I'm wondering about your thoughts. If this story was made into an animated series, who do you think should voice the characters? If it was made into a live action show, who should play the characters? I'm genuinely curious on your thoughts on this.**


End file.
